Winding Road
by MidNiteCalls
Summary: Bella was turned into a vampire around the same time as Carlisle. Several hundred years later she meets the Cullens. Are she and Edward still meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Bella stood next to the large oak tree on the cliff over the river that ran along the valley her home overlooked. The Missouri River sparkled and gleamed in the fading sun of another hot summer day as it twisted out of sight. Bella watched, amused, as more "River Folk" flocked to Cooper's Landing, eager for the night's drunken activities. She wondered idly what it was like to be drunk. She had once drank two whole glasses of red wine at one of her uncles engagements, but human memories fade and she could scarcely recall the dizziness and disorientation that accompanied the night.

"Bella?" Startled by the sound of her name, Bella turned to see her sister approaching.

"We are going to be having some visitors soon; they'll be arriving after dark. They don't have our advantages." Eleni grinned at Bella, "Have I ever mentioned how thankful I am for your ability?" Even after all this time Eleni was still awed by the fact that she no longer sparkled in the sun, so long as she was still under Bella's shield. It made blending in with the humans so much easier.

"Only once or twice a minute, every day." Bella teased. Eleni grinned in response. "I suppose I should take a shower."

Eleni smirked, the mischievous sparkle lighting her eyes could only mean one thing, a scathing remark was fast approaching, "Go ahead Stinky, I've been waiting for you to say that for _weeks._"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You exaggerate."

"Only a little."

Deciding to humor her little sister Bella turned and pounced, a playful growl erupting from her chest as she tackled the silly girl. They wrestled briefly before Bella gained the upper hand, pinning Eleni and nipping playfully at her neck.

"Dead." She grinned, Eleni laughed.

"I call a rematch!" She cried as she roughly pushed Bella off her, "Tomorrow, same time and place?"

"Deal." Bella readily agreed as she plucked a leaf out of her sister's curly blonde hair. Eleni beamed her brightest smile before heading inside, pleased to have her way. In truth, Bella would do anything to make her sister happy. If agreeing to yet _another_ wrestling match was all it took to please her sister, then Bella would happily comply. Eleni had been through too much pain and misery in her existence. Bella had sworn to do everything in her power to make sure that she would see no more.

During her shower, Bella chose to recall that fateful day she first met Eleni.

_It was an unusually cold night as Bella walked home to her Uncles house. She had been to a friends for the evening, she often found herself lonely now that Carly was gone. It pained her to think her beloved cousin was gone from her life, let alone dead._

_ "Stupid child," her uncle had said, "went and got himself killed, eaten. Pathetic boy couldn't even kill a monstrosity."_

_ She chose not to think of her Carly as stupid. He was the kindest most compassionate man she ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her cousin was the only person to show her any form of kindness since her parents died. He had practically raised her, as her uncle had no time for a little girl._

_ As she turned the corner to take a shortcut through an alley that let out on her street, she was startled by the man that appeared before her._

_ "Well what do we have here?" He said, a malicious grin spreading across his face. He was tall, and dressed raggedly. His clothes did not fit him well and it was obvious he had his last shower some time ago. He had made some attempt at taming his matted blonde hair, tied at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. If his appearance was not alarming enough, his eyes were a horrid crimson red. As she watched, they darkened to a deep black._

_ "Now James, let's not play with our food." Bella jumped, turning at the sound of the voice only to find a woman with untamed fiery red hair standing right behind her. Like the man, her eyes shown a dangerously dark red._

_ "I suppose your right, though I do love it when they run. This one seems frozen." As if his words were a cue, Bella attempted to run. No sooner had she had the thought, before James had her by the throat._

_ "Hold still little one, this will only hurt for a bit." With that, he lowered his mouth to her throat, his teeth sinking in._

"Geez, is there any hot water left in there?" Eleni called through the door, "Our guests are here and you're keeping them waiting."

Bella dressed as quickly as she could, which was admittedly fast when one chose to take her super-human abilities into account. Putting on a comfortable pair of jeans and a deep blue t-shirt, she headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step and turned the corner into the living room she froze. _No, it could not be._

"Carly?"

The man she had spotted turned, and when their eyes met, her entire world stopped.

"Isabella?" He gasped, and without another moments notice she was across the room, arms wrapped lovingly around the cousin she lost hundreds of years prior.

"I thought you were dead, Carlisle, how could this happen to you?"

"I could ask the same of you." He chuckled, someone cleared their throat and both parties turned to face everyone else in the room. Suddenly embarrassed Bella took a quick step back, facing the six vampires she did not know. Eleni had already taken a seat on the couch to her left and Bella gladly joined her.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly, "This is my wife, Esme." He said motioning to the caramel haired woman to his right. "These are our sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." He pointed each out in turn.

The big one, Emmett, spoke up as he wrapped an arm around the waist of the gorgeous blonde at his side. "This is my wife, Rosalie."

The final member of the family popped up from her seat on the sofas armrest and came forward, grasping Bella in a quick hug as she announced, "My names Alice. Jasper is my husband. We're going to be best friends Bella." The black haired pixie beamed as she glided back to her seat, happily taking her husbands hand.

Carlisle smiled again before adding, "Everyone, this is my niece, Isabella Marie Swan. We have much to discuss, why don't we make ourselves comfortable?"

"Where should I start?" I mused aloud, "I suppose the beginning would be best. One of my clearest human memories is of the day I came to London to live with my Uncle.

"I was five years old and my parents had passed away during the first wave of a fever that ravaged my town. I did not catch the fever, and after my parents died, my priest sent notice to my next of kin. My mother's brother lived in England and I found that I was to go live with him. A man I had never met, or even heard of. I was terrified, grieving, and terribly lonely. I did not want to leave my home, a small cottage in the French countryside, and go to live in a dark dreary city. When I arrived, I was immediately handed to a nursemaid and I rarely saw my uncle again.

"The only bright point in my life was my cousin. He made my days better. Always there when I needed to talk. He gave me the love and support I needed. One of my fondest memories is of him teaching me to dance."

"It was your first ball." Carlisle remembered, "You were so nervous!"

"I was so terribly clumsy; I just knew something horrible was going to happen that night. I was right, but it wasn't due to my lack of proper balance." Bella grinned, privately laughing at the memory of the look on Lauren Mallory's face.

"You stained that poor girls dress!"

Bella just rolled her eyes, "She deserved it."

Carlisle shook his head, "You still haven't told me the entirety of what happened."

She sighed dramatically before replying, "She called Uncle crazy. Said you were a fool to follow his example. No one insults my family and gets away with it." Eleni giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth quickly.

Bella shook her head at her sister, a soft smirk gracing her lips before she continued, "I was fifteen when the worst thing I could imagine happened. My cousin disappeared. I threw myself into my studies, burying myself in a mountain of books in an attempt to keep myself distracted. I refused to attend social engagements and turned away suitors at the door. After a while, everyone left me alone. I liked it that way.

"It was a few weeks after my twentieth birthday when my uncle decided he'd had enough of my behavior. I was old enough to be married and out of his house, and he was determined to see me off. In retrospect, I believe he might have loved me in his own way. He was very ill and we both knew he was approaching the end of his life. I had no other family, and no husband. Uncle wanted to make sure I was looked after, and with Carly gone, he was afraid I would be alone. Therefore, he forced me to go out and be seen again.

"Of all the places he could have sent me, it was to Lauren Mallory's house for her engagement party. The same girl whose dress I had ruined eight years before. I was two years her senior, and more than embarrassed to be the 'Old Maid' of the party. I did my time though, and left as early as I could without seeming rude. It was on my way home that they found me.

"James and Victoria were two very cruel vampires. They chose me that night to play their games. They changed me and tried to force me to stay with them. They found my gift amusing and convenient. For a long time they led me to believe that killing humans was the only way to survive. I hated my existence. I hated what I had become, a monster, but most of all I hated them for forcing me into this life. I found myself praying they would grow tired of me; rid this world of my existence. Obviously, no such luck." She chuckled humorlessly at that before continuing.

"I went as long as I could between _meals_." Bella grimaced at the word, "I avoided cities and people like the plague. James and Victoria stopped trying to force me to hunt with them. They always went alone while I hid outside the city they chose.

"It was one of those rare times I was alone, starving, in the middle of a forest outside Paris when I lost control of myself. The bloodlust was too strong it took over me. When my head cleared and I saw what I had done, I was filled with a sense of relief. I had massacred an entire herd of deer, but to me this was a victory. A herd of deer was better than killing even one human.

"I was overjoyed at my discovery. I did not have to be a monster. James and Victoria were not half as pleased as I, and it spurred many years of fighting between the three of us. When I threatened to leave, they finally gave it up. I was free to live my 'Vegetarian' life. Yet I was not free of those two yet.

"A few more years passed and I grew restless. My resistance had grown and I wanted very much to settle down, live in one place. Maybe make something of myself, but it was not to be, because that's when I found Eleni."

Eleni perked up at the mention of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleni brushed her blonde curls back from her face before saying, "Well I guess it's my turn now huh?"

Bella shrugged, "Well I could always keep going…"

"But you know how much I like to talk about myself!" Eleni whined and gave Bella that adorable pouty face that Bella just could not resist. She gave a dramatic sigh before nodding at Eleni to continue.

"I was born in 1912 in Columbia, Missouri. This is actually my family's house. This is the first time I have been here since my change. I was an only child, and one of the few things I remember is how much my father loathed me. He wanted a son, and my mother had not provided him one. I spent most of my childhood in fear of the man; I was forever doing something wrong. He hit me every chance he got. When I was sixteen, I ran away.

"I didn't do a very good job of it seeing as I ran away to a park only a few blocks from home, but that turned out to be the best night of my life. I met Bella there. She was sitting under my favorite oak tree, and I remember being furious that someone would dare intrude on my private place."

"Oh you should have seen her!" Bella laughed, "She marched right up to me with a furious look on her face."

Eleni smiled, "I was going to tell her off. Until I actually took a good look at her, she was so beautiful, and she looked so sad. I thought she was an angel and I could not imagine what could hurt an angel so horribly. So instead I sat next to her and tried to strike up a conversation."

"It didn't really work," Bella supplied, "I wasn't used to humans just approaching me so unafraid. So I ran."

Eleni grinned, her bright topaz eyes sparkling with humor, "I thought she had sprouted wings and flew away when I wasn't watching. So I went home. My problems with my parents did not seem so terrible in comparison with the troubles that could make an angel cry. I went back to that tree every night I could, but she was never there."

Bella spoke up again, "I avoided that place as best I could, I didn't want James and Victoria finding out about her. It was a few more years before we returned to Columbia, and I found myself drawn back to that place. This time, it was Eleni waiting for me."

"My father tried to force himself on me, now that my mother refused his attentions. I was eighteen and I wanted to die. So, when I saw Bella again that night, I begged her to take me with her. To heaven, or wherever it was that she had gone before. I was so insulted when she laughed at me. She told me that she was not from heaven. She said she lived in hell.

"That's when they came. James wanted to know where Bella had gone. So James and Victoria followed her scent."

Bella winced before murmuring, "My curiosities lead them straight to her. James wondered why I was so drawn to her. He attacked her and I acted without thinking; I attacked James and his mate, forcing him off Eleni. That was the first time my power fully showed itself.

"I am a shield you see, and there are three different layers to my shield. One around my body, and two around my brain. It was the outer shield I used to fight off James and Victoria. It shot away from my body wrapping around both Eleni and I and throwing them several hundred feet away. It acted like a physical barrier. Once they ran into it, they could not pass through. I picked Eleni up and ran. I waited through her change and then taught her the ways of a vegetarian vampire."

"So here we are!" Eleni announced brightly, jumping up from her spot on the couch, "And you Missy," she said, turning to point at Bella, "need to go hunt. When was the last time you went? Your eyes are almost black!"

Bella sighed before agreeing that it had been a while. "Would anyone like to join me? I'd ask my sister but I know she went last night."

Alice immediately piped up, "Edward, you look thirsty, you should go!" Edward looked at his sister as if she was insane; the whole family had hunted just two nights prior, in preparation for meeting this new family._ Please Edward, _Alice begged with her mind, _please just go._ _She is so lonely…_

Going against his better judgment, he nodded, reluctantly joining Bella on her trip. If Alice said he should go, then he would. He never bet against his little sister. Besides, Bella intrigued him. There was something about her, and not just the fact that he could not read her mind, that drew him inexplicably closer. He wanted to get to know her better. That thought alone scared him.

Bella did not say anything to Edward as she led the way out to her car, a 2010 black Audi TT. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, all while Edward was still staring at the vehicle.

"Are you coming or not?" Bella asked, the faintest trace of annoyance coloring her voice.

"Of course." Edward murmured as he climbed into the car. He barely had time to shut the door before she was peeling off and racing down the driveway.

"So, what's your flavor?"

"Excuse me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "What is your preference? What is your favorite animal to eat?"

"Mountain lion."

"Really? That's Leni's favorite as well. Unfortunately we don't have any nearby." She turned onto Highway 63 as she spoke and sped north. It was not long at all before she reached the HWY 63 I-70 intersection and she jumped onto I-70 heading west. "It's a bit of a drive before we can safely hunt without interruptions."

Edward nodded in agreement, "That's why we prefer to live in unpopulated areas."

"So do we, usually, but Leni wanted to come home. I'm a sucker for her puppy dog face, so here we are."

"That sounds like my sister Alice. She always gets her way. Though, with her gift it is nearly impossible to win an argument against her."

"Her gift?"

"Yes, she sees the future. Her visions are subjective, they are based on the decisions people make."

"And your gift?"

"How do you know I have one?"

"I can feel you attacking my shield. Even if you're doing it subconsciously, I still feel your attempt to get through it."

"I can read minds; I guess that explains why I can't read your mind though. You said earlier that you could project it. Is that why I can't hear Eleni's thoughts?"

"Yes it is. She is always under my shield. It must be unnerving to have your gift negated like that."

Edward chuckled ruefully, "Actually, it's kind of a relief. I don't enjoy constantly barging in on people's private thoughts; I can't really help it though."

"I could," Bella glanced at Edward quickly, "Help you I mean; while you're here I could put your family under my shield. The only thoughts you'd hear would be your own."

Edward smiled at her, truly touched by her offer, "Thank you, but that _would_ be unnerving. I am so used to hearing my family's thoughts, the silence would be frightening."

"How about this, I shield your family when you ask me to, any time you don't want to know what they're thinking, and in return you help me work on my gift."

"That's a tempting offer, but it sounds like you've got a pretty good handle on your shield. Why do you need my help?"

Bella smiled; glad he was taking her seriously. In truth, she was just trying to make up an excuse to spend more time with him. "Well, my shield has three layers. The outer one is the physical barrier; the middle one is the one that negates powers. Those are the two I can extend to include other people. The third layer is the most complicated. It works exactly like the middle one, but it is wrapped around my mind. If I were to include you in my shield, you would be able to read Eleni's mind. Theoretically, you should be able to read my mind too, except for my third shield.

"I call it the self-preservation shield. When I extend my shield, it works like an umbrella. Everyone under it can use their powers on anyone else who is under it. Except me, because of that extra shield. I want to learn how to move that shield from my mind."

Edward smiled, "So you want my help, and all I have to do is try to read your mind."

Bella grinned, "Yep. We're here." Edward noticed they had pulled off the highway onto a quiet little drive lined with trees. The road ended abruptly, and Bella had parked at the finish.

"This is where you hunt?"

"Yeah. It suits our needs. Meet me back here in an hour?"

Edward had barely nodded before she was off, running deep into the forest.

When they returned to the house, it was to find Eleni and Emmett wrestling in the yard.

Bella stepped out of her car laughing, "Leni, what are you doing?"

"Going easy on him." Eleni answered as she and Emmett circled each other slowly.

"Gong easy on me? Ha! I can take whatever you've got to throw at me!" Eleni just grinned in response. She stood still, patiently awaiting Emmett's attack.

"Ok then, I won't go easy on you." When Emmett charged she calmly flicked a hand, grinning as Emmet flew up into the air.

"Put him down Eleni." Bella smiled, seeing such a huge vampire immobile, not to mention hovering thirty feet above his intended target, was quite the amusing picture.

"Alright, fine. Hey Emmett, did I mention I'm telekinetic?"

Emmett, now safely back on earth muttered, "Cheater."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with me just because I'm tiny." Eleni smiled triumphantly before turning on her heel and marching back inside.

"You'd be surprised; we tiny people can pack a punch." Alice giggled before following Eleni inside.

The two families were once again inside, gathered on the couches discussing their powers.

"See that's not just it," Eleni smiled, "Not only does she have these incredible shields, but she has an uncanny ability to blend in."

"It's the reason James and Victoria kept me around for as long as they did. We thought it was my only power. I can change minute details about my appearance and the appearance of those under my shield. It's why I don't sparkle in the sunlight."

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair, curious about the complexities of his niece's ability. "What do you mean _minute details_?"

"I can change things like eye or hair color, but not major things like height and build. It's convenient when you're trying to avoid someone."

Suddenly Eleni popped up from her seat, "The mails here! Be right back!"

"Human pace, the mailman might still be down the road."

Eleni rolled her eyes, "Ok _Mom_, I'll play the human. Just like I do _every time you tell me_ like I am incapable of keeping the secret without your constant reminders."

Bella just smiled, "Thank you _Dear_."

Emmett laughed, "How about we play a game while we wait for her to get back, you have an even longer driveway than we do!"

Bella glanced around the room, everyone was giving her obvious _do not do it_ looks, but she just shrugged and answered, "Ok, I'll bite, what game?"

"How about_ Cheesiest Pick-Up Lines Ever_? The goal is to one-up the person before you."

"What are the rules?"

Emmett frowned, "Simple just make up a better one than the last person. Oh, and you got to say the line to someone who is not your significant other. Bella, you start."

Bella grinned, the memory of a bar in the mid-eighties coming to mind, "Rosalie, are those space pants?"

Rose looked pleased that she was the first person chosen, "Huh? No why?"

"Cuz that ass is outta this world." Bella smiled as everyone laughed.

Emmett guffawed loudly, "I know right?" He said as he grabbed his wife possessively.

Even Rosalie smiled, "Okay that was pretty cheesy. Hmmm… Edward, did it hurt?"

Edward grinned, seeing the line in Rose's head, he decided to play along, "What?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" There was laughter all around as Edward tried to think of his own. _You cannot do that one,_ Alice thought to him. He gave her a questioning glance. _It is against the rules, _she explained, _you cannot use the pick-up line on your significant other!_

He had almost opened his mouth to retort that he had no one else when she looked into his future_. He stood at the alter of a church, decorated with beautiful white flowers and ribbons, as Alice and Eleni skipped down the aisle. He turned in time to see Bella dressed in a gorgeous white lace dress, making her way towards him. She was positively stunning. _He gasped and Alice just beamed at him. _Of course that is not the dress she will be wearing. I will make sure it is a surprise for you…_ Alice mused.

Bella broke the silence, "Is it always like this?"

Rosalie nodded, "Oh yeah. You'll get used to it in time."

The door flew open as Eleni ran back in, a handful of mail in each hand. "It's all junk mail, as usual. Except for this. It's for you Bella."

Eleni handed Bella a plain white envelope with her name and address, "No return address," Bella reflected aloud. She slit the envelope open and unfolded the single sheet of paper inside. There was only one line of writing.

_Time to stop running. We will be coming for you soon enough._

** A/N: Okay guys. There's chapter two. I try to keep author's notes few and far between so this may be the only one you get but I do have something I wanted to say. (Mostly because I hate it when I go to read the next chapter in a story and the author's note is longer than the chapter XD) I was a little disappointed by the reviews for last chapter, I really need the encouragement soo let's make a deal:**

** You, the readers, give me five or more reviews and in return I, the author, promise to give you a chapter no less than 2,000 words long. That's it. Just five measly reviews, and you will get a new chapter. Even if it is just a five word sentence spread between five reviews by one person… at least I'll know you care!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Time to stop running. We will be coming for you soon enough._

"Bella?" Slowly Bella dragged her eyes up off the paper to look around the room full of concerned faces.

"I recognize this writing." Bella said as she handed the letter to Eleni who glanced at it quickly before passing it on. "It's Victoria."

"What has she got to be mad about?" Eleni murmured, "It's not like she was ever fond of you to begin with. I am sure she would not have liked me. We did her a service by leaving them."

Bella nodded, "Yes but, that's not the way James would have viewed it. He fancies himself a tracker," she paused to take a deep unnecessary breath before continuing, "He viewed me as his property. He won't rest until he has what he views as his goods."

"That's sick." Emmett growled furiously.

"Yeah, but that's James." Bella shook her head. "Well I'm sorry, but you should really go home. Eleni and I can handle whatever it is Victoria and James cooked up."

"No you can't," Alice whispered, her eyes distant in a vision. "I don't know what they have planned, they keep changing their minds. The outcome is always the same, if we are not here with you, one of you will die. You need us"

"Alright, well, I don't particularly like those odds myself. Not after what you told me this morning," Eleni winked in an obvious manner in Alice's direction. Edward shot an incredulous look at Alice, who put on her best _I am not meddling_ face. "So, whether Bella likes it or not, I am cordially inviting you to stay here in _my _lovely house until this whole matter is dealt with." Bella glared at Eleni before standing up and marching up the stairs to her room. She shut the door gently, and glided towards her bay window where she sat, watching the clouds scud across the sky.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not even hear the footsteps approaching her room, until the knock sounded at her door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Edward, "Hello." He said, a dazzling crooked smile flashing across his face as he took in her room. The large hexagonal shaped room was absolutely packed from floor to ceiling. There was a large bed against one wall, and a bay window on another. Bookcases covered every other wall. More than half of them were crammed full of books, the rest were stocked with CD's, photos, and other nick-knacks. All the furniture was a dark mahogany that rivaled her hair in richness, the carpeting was a thick gold, similar to his bedroom in Forks, and the duvet and pillows were crimson with gold accents. The room was gorgeous.

Alice bounded in behind him, spinning in the center of Bella's room, she frowned deeply, "Why isn't there a closet?"

Bella just laughed and rose from her seat; she walked across the room to one of her bookshelves and pulled it out. It swung open easily, and only now could they see the hinges on one side. Behind the shelf was a hidden set of double doors that Bella then opened to reveal a huge walk-in closet. When she flipped on the light Alice gasped.

"That's it? You have this HUGE closet and it's less than an eighth full!"

Bella smiled, "I know. Such a tragedy."

"Your right, it is a tragedy. We have to go shopping!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock as she quickly tried to cover her tracks, "Wait no, I didn't mean that seriously. I have all the clothes I need, really. We don't have to go shopping…!" Meanwhile Alice had grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to pull Bella out of her room and down the stairs. "Please, Eleni save me!" Bella called, reaching helplessly towards her sister.

Eleni laughed, "Ohh, shopping, can I come along?"

Alice turned her half-manic gaze upon Eleni and said, "Yes, but don't get in my way."

"Oh no problem, I just want to see Bella suffer."

Alice grinned and yanked Bella the rest of the way down the stairs. When they got to the front door, she was disappointed to find Emmet and Jasper barring the exit.

Alice immediately pouted, "Please Jazzy? You didn't see her closet!"

Jasper just shook his head. "With a death threat on Bella and Eleni's heads, do you really think it's safe for you three to go shopping alone?"

Alice's face lit up as she saw the perfect loophole, "Okay then we won't go alone. You two can come with us."  
"Uh-uh! I'm not going without Rosie." Emmett announced loudly. Rosalie grinned, a great idea forming in her scheming mind. Alice's face lit up, and she mouthed _YES_ to Rosalie.

Rose grinned, "Okay but I'm not going unless Edward is." Edward groaned aloud as Alice chanted in her mind, _Please Edward. Please, please, please, please, please… I will not ask you for anything for the next month!_

"Fine, but you owe me Alice." She beamed, pleased to get to go shopping again. Everyone crowded into the cars. Bella was driving her car with Edward in the front next to her, Alice and Jasper in her back seat. Rosalie drove her BMW with Emmett and Eleni.

Bella was forced to drive faster than she would have liked all the way to St. Louis because Columbia was too small for Alice's shopping tastes.

"You drive so sloooow Bella! I'm driving home." Alice whined.

"Oh no your not. No one drives my car. Besides, it only took us half an hour to get here. That should have been a two and a half hour drive!" Bella teased gently.

"It felt like forever." Alice grumbled.

Rosalie grinned, "How about we race home? You let Alice drive your car, and I'll let you drive mine." She grinned confidently, "My car will win whether I'm driving it or not." Rose smirked, she and Alice had hashed the plan out perfectly, and she knew just how to push Bella's buttons.

Bell frowned, "Well if it's going to be my car against your car it wouldn't be fair if I drove and you didn't. So how about Alice drives my car, and Edward drives yours? That way its fair, and when my car wins you will know it's not because I cheated."

Rosalie growled, feigning annoyance. She played her part well and not even Edward could tell that Rose was not in fact pissed, "Fine," She turned her furious glare on Edward, "You better win, and if you hurt my baby I will personally smash every window of your _Vanquish._"

After being dragged all over the city and shopping for _hours,_ Bella finally had to put her foot down and insist they head home. They divided the bags of clothes equally between the two cars, so neither had an unfair advantage and prepared to win the race. Alice was unsure of the finish of the race, but she did know that her and Rosalie's meddling would result in a new relationship and the joining of their families. This time Alice drove with Bella in the front seat cheering her on. Jasper rode alone in the back. Edward had switched to the other car and Rosalie rode shotgun, with Emmett and Eleni in the backseat.

From the beginning of the race, Alice had an early advantage and it seemed for a while that she had lost Edward. She was getting close to home when Edward popped out onto the highway in front of her.

"Damn." Alice growled, pushing harder on the gas and swerving between cars. Edward had taken a shortcut he researched on his blackberry while the girls were in Victoria's Secret. Alice never had a chance.

Edward peeled to a stop in the middle of the driveway as Alice screeched to a halt just behind him. She jumped out of the car and bull rushed Edward, knocking him to the ground and surprising the hell out of him. Then she rushed back to the car yanked up an enormous handful of bags before racing inside, Edward staring dumbfounded after her.

He looked up to find a delicate pale hand reaching down to him, "What was that for?" Bella asked as she helped him stand up.

"For winning I suppose." He smiled.

"Well, good game. I guess."

Edward smirked, "You guess?"

Bella grinned back at him; if she could have blushed; she would have been bright red by now, "Yeah, well I am still a bit sore about you winning myself."

Without knowing what took over him, he placed one hand gently under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes; he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, searching and tentative. Bella's skin tingled at his touch and her undead heart warmed at the delight rushing through her veins. Edward pulled back all too soon and smiled, "Does that help?"

Bella smiled shyly, "A little, but maybe this will help more." She pressed her lips back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. She threw as much passion and adoration into the kiss as she could, hoping for some kind of response. She got more than she bargained for when Edward moaned and deepened the kiss, pressing himself against her.

The moment was ruined when Emmett whistled loudly, Rosalie clapped, and Jasper muttered, "Finally."

Alice reappeared on the porch, bag less, and asked in a slightly disappointed voice, "Did I miss it?"

After an incredibly awkward moment where Edward chuckled at his family's thought while Bella tried to hide her face against his chest, Edward suggested they head upstairs to Bella's room.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Bella grumbled before racing up the stairs. They spent the next couple of hours entwined on her bed, just kissing and getting to know each other.

"Ahem." Alice stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Someone's coming."

The entire family gathered waiting for the man Alice had seen. After a few minutes, he became visible. He was running through the forest straight towards them, slowing, as he got closer. His shoulder length, wavy black hair flowing in the wind. He was short for a man, matching Bella's 5'10, but he was built up just like Emmet. He came to a complete halt just on the outside of the clearing surrounding Eleni's home. His eyes scanned the entire collection of vampires before him, resting briefly on Eleni before moving on.

He raised his hands in front of him. Flames burst from the palms of his hands, arcing in a ball of fire that raced directly towards the Cullen's, Eleni, and Bella. Bella closed her eyes, throwing her physical shield out from her. The flames licked around her shield, racing over their heads and engulfing the house behind them. Eleni gasped in horror as her ancestral home went up in flames. She screamed in fury and threw the man back with all her mental strength. He flew rearwards over the forest a few thousand feet and disappeared from sight into the dense foliage.

"He's not coming back;" Alice murmured quietly after a moment, "he didn't expect us to be able to stop his power. He's going to report back to James." Eleni sank to the ground sobbing as Bella held her tightly.

"It's ok," she murmured, "Everything will be alright Leni. We're all ok. I'm here for you." Bella rocked Eleni gently as she waited for her sobs to subside.

Eleni eventually stopped crying, and sat facing the glowing embers that had, just hours before, been her home. She spoke, for what seemed like the first time in days, "We can't stay here anymore. We need to leave. I don't think I can rebuild here just yet."

"Ok," said Bella slowly, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere quiet."

"Come back to our house with us." Alice suggested, "Please Esme?"

Esme nodded, "Yes come on, you'll be safe from those people for a while."

Eleni nodded, "Where do you live?"

"Forks, Washington." Edward murmured quietly, mentally urging Bella to look up at him. Instead, she continued to stare at the ruins of the house.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They really made my day. I haven't been able to get on the computer in a while, and my reviews were just what I needed to motivate me. So please let me know what you think.**

** Oh, and Edwards's pick-up line, which is made even cheesier by the fact that they can't sleep, was going to be:**

** "Bella, I seem to have lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?"**


End file.
